


Это все еще похищение, да?

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: В 8:30 ему приносят завтрак.





	Это все еще похищение, да?

**Author's Note:**

> Стайлз в фике учится в университете, так что он очевидно старше, чем в каноне. Питер не в психушке. Один герой насильно удерживает другого, ну вы поняли. 
> 
> Написано для команды fandom Teen Wolf 2016 на Фандомную Битву на дайри.

_8:47_

Он здесь уже третий день.

Кондиционер вяло кряхтит где-то сбоку, шевеля глупые фиолетовые занавески. За глупыми фиолетовыми занавесками прячутся крепкие железные прутья решетки. Занятно, не правда ли?

_9:15_

Очередная игрушка на телефоне окончательно наскучивает, поэтому он раздраженно отбрасывает смартфон на кровать. Кровать у него роскошная, двуспальная, с удобным матрасом и, к его удивлению, нормальным постельным бельем. Никакого вычурного красного шелка.

Зарядку для телефона ему тоже оставили. Собственно, как и сам телефон. В комнате имеется розетка, что тоже плюс. Вот только никакой симки внутри устройства нет. Отсутствует.

Зачем пленнику связь, да?

_11:22_

Часы прилежно отсчитывают время, отставая от своих коллег на мобильном Стайлза на три минуты. Но следить за временем скучно, читать книги, оставленные «гостеприимным хозяином», не хватает терпения, связаться с кем-то из своих не выходит, а делать отчаянно нечего. Даже злиться надоедает, но он продолжает накручивать себя, чтобы не думать. Он одновременно и жертва, и виновник. Если кто и сплоховал, то только сам Стайлз.

Часы покорно продолжают тикать.

_13:45_

Питер приносит обед ровно в то же время, что и прошлые четыре дня. Он предельно учтив, скалится явно в полсилы, а паппарделле со сливочным соусом, скорее всего, идеальны. Стайлз тоже решает не прерывать налаженного быта и кидает в Питера тарелку со всей дури. 

Наступает гробовая тишина. 

Еще через секунду Питер уже прижимает его к стене и грубо целует. В его прикосновениях и сдержанная ярость, и сила, и собственничество, и странная осторожность. Стайлз умоляет себя не называть это нежностью. Но поцелуй длится безумно долго, и в итоге даже непонятно, кто кого целует. Стайлз опять сплоховал, да что же это такое.

Питер осторожно отстраняется и ласково проводит по его лицу ладонью. 

А еще через двадцать минут приносит вторую порцию пасты. 

Стайлз съедает ее подчистую.

 _16:12_

Бамс.

Стайлз равнодушно кидает об стену теннисный мячик. Он по случайности оказался в рюкзаке, когда Питер похитил его. Или как лучше назвать действие, при котором один человек выкрадывает другого и сажает под замок без средств связи? И еще нужно прибавить ко всему этому тот факт, что жертва похищения безоговорочно против. Ах да, плюс похититель – оборотень. Как такое называется?

Бамс. 

Они все недооценивали Питера и его безумие. Забыли, что за его примерным поведением кроется настоящее помешательство. Хотя чего уж там, это Стайлз забыл. Это он переписывался и иногда созванивался с Питером во время порой скучных университетских будней. Так что да, Стайлз виноват, что спровоцировал очередную обсессию Питера. Вот идиот.

Бамс.

Питер пока ничего не требовал, насиловать явно не собирался и вел себя крайне по-джентельменски. Срывы во время обедов можно назвать воспитательными. И да, Стайлз настолько успел сблизиться с Питером, что, кажется, начал понимать ход его мыслей. Стайлз Стилински, ты действительно полный идиот.

Бамс.

_19:33_

Питер вносит поднос в комнату с таким лицом, что губы Стайлза совершенно непроизвольно растягиваются в ухмылке. Ответная усмешка кривит чужой рот, и все это становится похоже не на похищение, коим оно и является, а на всего лишь обыденный будний день любой парочки. Стайлз настойчиво гонит от себя эти мысли, но чуть более жадный чем обычно взгляд Питера заставляет его вновь и вновь возвращаться к ним. 

Его ведь похитили, верно? И он отчаянно сопротивлялся. А теперь просто усыпляет внимание похитителя. Стокгольмский синдром? Нет, не слышал.

Питер в этот раз ужинает вместе с ним, и они болтают обо всяких глупостях, как это бывало раньше. 

Внимание Стайлза тоже усыпляют. Его приручают, как дикого звереныша. В конце концов, именно Питер тут гений манипулирования и интриг, а Стайлз всего лишь учится. 

Они оба это понимают.

_22:56_

Стайлз просыпается от какого-то движения за спиной. И даже не успевает обернуться, перекатиться на кровати, как сзади к нему прижимается горячее сильное тело, а чужие руки ловко обхватывают поперек груди. Чертовски красивые мужские руки, да.

И Стайлз позволяет. Он расслабляется, кладет голову обратно на подушку, специально сильнее вжавшись в нее, чтобы длинная шея оказалась выставленной напоказ. Он не гений манипуляций, он только учится. И учится очень быстро.

Губы жадно накрывают открытую шею, Питер сзади прижимается сильнее, и в комнате вновь наступает абсолютная тишина. Глаза закрываются, Стайлзу хорошо и уютно. Можно и поспать. 

И он никогда никому не признается, что в тот день знал о том, что дверь была не заперта. 

Питер же никогда ему не скажет, что дверь вообще не была закрыта. 

_8:30_

– Сладкий мой, завтрак.

– Знаешь что, иди-ка ты в жопу, Питер.

– Ну, если ты так настаиваешь… 

Это все еще похищение, верно?


End file.
